What Happens Here STAYS Here!
by A True Weasley
Summary: The Marauders discover the Room of Requierments and have weird adventures inside. Has James/Lily. R&R please.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Harry Potter here.**

I ran fast, fast as I could go.

"Lily, come on-just one date!" I could hear James yelling down the hall.

My brain was frantic and was on overdrive trying to figure out what to do.

_I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide, I need-_

A door appeared on the wall next to me. Out of nowhere.  
I halted.

_Goooooo! _My brain shouted at me.

Even though I hadn't thought the decision through, I zoomed through the door.

* * *

James saw Lily go through a door. He ran faster, his heart pounding fast.  
He came to the same spot, but there was no door.

"What the heck?!" he asked aloud.

**Hello! This is my new series…I hope you'll like it! Please review, more chapters will come up in the future!**


	2. Confessions and Teletubbies

"What the heck?!" was what flew out of my mouth when I made it inside the door.

Remus was studying in the corner and Sirius…well…

"Lily!" Sirius cried, getting up from his work, "How pleasant to see you here!"  
He outstretched his arms for a hug.

"Back off, Black," I said, disgusted.

"Well!" he said indignantly.

I plop down. "Where are we?"  
Remus looked up from his work. "Dunno. Sirius found it."  
Sirius looked proud. "Someone called me stupid and I went to cry in here."

James burst in.

My mouth hung open, I swore, and then I rolled up like an armadillo and rolled away.

"Go out with me Lily!" James shouted.

"When teletubbies fly, James!" I shouted.

James looked puzzled, Sirius laughed, and Remus was quiet.

James plopped down next to Sirius. "Whoah, looks awesome! But your cheese looks a little weird."  
I shot Remus a look.

"He's writing a book about being a cheese," Remus said with a shrug.

I shrugged. Very Sirius like.

James asked, "So…Lily…if I get teletubbies to fly, you'll go out with me?"  
"I guess," I said with a shrug.

James had a mischievous smile.

We sat quietly for a while doing schoolwork until Sirius said, "Guys…I have something to confess."  
James looked up at him. "What is it?"  
"Well…" Sirius looked uncomfortable.

"Yes?" asked Remus.

"Uh..guys..I…" Sirius began.

"Spit it out already!" I shouted.

"MY ANIMAGUS IS REMUS!" shouted Sirius.

Remus looked appalled. "What?!"

"It was an accident, really!" Sirius said.

"You're…illegal!" I cried, "Illegal animagus, I'm going to go tell Dumble-"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Sirius said, beginning to cry.

"Lies!" Remus shouted.

"I was trying to be a dog but then I became Remus!" cried Sirius.

"Whaaaaaaaaatt?? So then it wasn't an accident, it was on purpose, and you were trying to be an ani-" I began, but James cut me off.

"Shut up, my love!" said James.

"No!"

James smiled and tried to kiss me.

"Ahh!" I screamed rolling away.

"Now will you shut up?" James asked.

"Never!"  
James shook his head and turned to Sirius. "How come you never told us before, mate?"

Sirius sniffed, "Because Remus is going to kill me."  
Remus was twitching.

"Ah well," James said with a shrug, "I won't let him."  
Remus yelled and lunged for Sirius.  
"Enough! Maybe we can change his animagus!" James yelled, splitting the two up.

"No you can't," I retorted, telling him all about the animagus facts I had learned.

"Why were _you _reading about animagi, hmmm?" James asked, raising his eyebrow.

I blushed. "I-well-I wanted to learn-"

James raised his eyebrow higher. "I will tend to this later. Boys, stay away from each other. I have to go figure out how to make teletubbies fly!"

With that, he left.

Remus sniffed. "No wonder I've been serving all those detentions for things I never did!"  
Sirius chuckled. "You also have a lot of fangirls…"  
"So _that's_ where they came from!" Remus said.

"None of this makes sense," I said.

Remus looked at his watch. "Guys, we better get back to our Common Room. It's getting late."  
And with that we hurried out of the room.

* * *

I was running fast again. This time Sirius-or was it really Remus?-was chasing me. I slammed at full force into the wall where the door had appeared yesterday.  
I thought what I thought yesterday and a door appeared.

"Yes!" I squealed, opening the door.

I felt a tug coming from my pants.

I shrieked. My belt loop was caught on the handle.

I struggled against the handle when someone pulled me inside.

James was sweating but looked pleased.

"Ew!" I shrieked, backing away.

"Look up Lily!" James said happily.

I was about to ask why when my head shot up. I think my brain needs some obedience lessons.

There were the teletubbies soaring over my head.

"No…" I moaned.

"Now then. How 'bout we go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow?" James asked, grinning wildly.

"Fine," I grumbled.  
Remus (or Sirius) burst in.  
"Did you do it?" Remus asked, looking up to the ceiling.

"Yes! And she came in thanks to you!" James said.

Remus and James high fived and Remus turned back into Sirius.  
"What…?" I asked.

Sirius grinned. "Remus helped James figure out how to get the teletubbies to fly, and I helped him get you in."  
"It was a _trap_!" I yelled.

James and Sirius were just grinning.

"Nooooo!" I wailed, pounding the floor with my fists, looking up towards the teletubbies, "What would have convinced you to let him make you fly?! Now I'm stuck with a date with-with-with _him_!"  
James smiled.

I had a mad spasm.

Sirius found it absolutely hilarious and was rolling on the floor laughing.

James was smiling sheepishly.

I screamed and slapped Sirius.

Sirius cried, "I'm telling mommy!"  
James laughed now.

I rolled up into a ball. "This is such a bad day."  
"Tomorrow will be better!" James said.

"No!" I said.

Sirius smiled.

**Yay! Superdeduperdey long chapter! :D Yay!**

**Review!**


	3. The Awful Date and Peter's Feet

Today I woke up and my roommates were already up.

They were squealing and going through my clothes.

"Hey…!" I yelled groggily.

"Aren't you excited?" Alice asked.

"For what…?" Was I missing something?  
"For your date with James!" she squealed back.

"Noo!" I moaned, rolling over.

"Come on, we have to help you get ready!" shouted Marlene.

I sleepily rolled out of bed and for the next hour got my hair done, make up applied, and tried on so many outfits it wasn't funny.

I felt so annoyed that I had told James that if he could get teletubbies to fly I would go on a date with him. Never again will I say that something unlikely is not going to happen (because look where that got me).

James was waiting downstairs in the Common Room.

I wobbled down the stairs unskillfully. As I came down Sirius wolf whistled and James just blushed.

"Stupid stupid stupid…" I muttered.

"Lily," James said, grinning hugely, "You look rather nice."  
"Shut up," I said, "Let's just get this over with."

We walked down the castle. As we were about to leave to go to Hogsmeade, Professor McGonagall stopped everybody.

"The trip to Hogsmeade has been pushed back to next week," she announced.

People groaned and shuffled away.

"Well, that teletubbies thing was a onetime thing only, so-" I began, trying to leave.

He grabbed my arm to stop me. "Not so fast. I _will_ get a date. Come on."  
He dragged me off.

We had made it back to where that door had appeared and a door suddenly appeared.

I walked in; expecting what I had seen last time, only was shocked to see a fancy restaurant.

I frowned.

A guy who looked like Remus-was it really Remus?-in a mustache ushered us over to a table.

Now another guy who looked like Sirius in a beard greeted us.

"Bonjour, ah am Pierre, your server for today," the guy said, "Can ah get you any beverages?"  
I shrugged. _Can you make it end?_

James thought long and hard. "I'll have some butterbeer."  
"And for ze ladeh?" he asked.

"Surprise me," I said dryly.

James smiled and leaned back. "This place is so useful."  
"Not really," I grumbled.

"It's so nice, isn't it?" James asked.

I looked around. "Um…James…this is a bunch of junk piled up in heaps."  
James leaned forward. "Not just any junk. This is junk that will happen in the future. See, that diadem? JK Rowling uses it to foreshadow."  
"JK who?" I asked.

James smiled. "Tee hee. You'll never know."  
I grumbled something weird under my breath.

"So anyways, what comes with this date package…?"

"If you think you're getting a kiss I'll hex you to tomorrow noon."  
James frowned.

'Remus' came back and gave us both butterbeers.  
"How surprising," I said dryly, "You really know how to think out of the box."

'Remus' said, "Ah well."

And with that he strode off into what I hoped was the kitchen.

James began to ramble about something strange, and I fell asleep.

So as I was asleep here's what happened:

-James had the room change. Now it was no longer junk, instead it looked like Madame Pudifoot's.

-James had tied me to my chair, put tape over my mouth, and set my chair next to him.

-The real Remus came out and did the MC Hammer dance.

So as I woke up, you could imagine I was very, very confused. I looked around and tried to say something, but I was forced to see the gruesome site of Remus and Remus trying to be Michael Jackson.

It was horrifying.

It was so bad I wanted to cry.

I tried scooting away but James grabbed onto my hand to keep there. How frustrating.

As Remus sang off key to 'Billie Jean', the other Remus did some horrible moonwalks.

I started to scream. My face turned red, and I started to pinch James hand.

As a muffled version of me screaming, "I can't take it anymore!" pierced the air, James said, "Want this to all end?"  
I nodded vigorously.

He pulled the tape off my mouth. "One kiss and it's over."

"NO!" I howled, leaning back in my chair, causing to tip and rolling away. "You'll never take me alive!"  
I rolled towards the door. Almost there!

James stood in front of me.  
I howled and rolled backwards. Where was my wand…?

My hands lay limp at my sides, and they went up and down like a bird trying hopelessly to fly.

"Nooo!" I screamed.  
Hm. Maybe my talent for crying on demand could come in handy here.

I began to cry. "Why do you hate me? Why are you so mean?"  
James looked horrified.

"Untie me now and I'll kiss you!" I said, still crying.

As if. I'll just run around him and escape this torture…

He knelt down and untied me fast. I stood up and ran around him.

"Haha, sucker!" I yelled as I broke into freedom.

Where exactly _was _freedom?  
Where was the door?!  
"Oh NO!!!!" I screamed.

James turned around with a grin on his face.

I swore real loud and then slapped his face. "You're such a horrible…um…whatever you are!"

James gave me a lopsided grin. "You so love me."  
I rolled my eyes. "However did you know? I obviously hate spending time with you and think you're a snobby git, so it's obviously love."  
James nodded vigorously.

I sighed. "No."  
And with that, I set off to try to find the door.

* * *

James sighed happily. "That went okay."  
Sirius transformed back to himself. "We're really close to having you two kiss!"  
Remus sighed. "I feel like crying. Now Sirius is my evil twin…"  
Sirius gave a weird laugh. "Tee hee."

Remus cried in the corner.

James sighed pleasantly.

* * *

It was the next day following my awful date with that pig, so I had nothing to do.

But…I was thinking a lot about him lately, and my giggly friends were no help at all.

I just have to get to that room to piece my feelings together, and then…

It won't really matter anyways. I still hate him.

I sighed. I got up and left.

I hoped no one was following me.

I found the door. _I need a place to think_, I thought.

The door appeared and I slipped in.

I thought long and hard, and soon I drifted into a long sleep.

* * *

I woke up and James and Sirius were leaning over me, smiling wildly.

Sirius whispered, "Mate, I think we should give her Amortentia. Then it'll all be better."  
James slapped Sirius. "No."  
I slapped James. "You git, why did you follow me here?"  
James said, "Because I love you."  
"Don't you see? We'll never be," I said as I got up to walk away.

"Can't you tell? Peter smells," Sirius said.

"Don't YOU see? I love thee," James exclaimed.

"Remus cooks from books."  
James gave me a pleading look as I turned to leave. "Just give me a chance."  
I looked at the messy hair, the glasses, the hazel eyes **(A/N: Are they hazel?)**, and past the self-centered, attention seeking parts of him. And maybe, just maybe, there was one good part.  
"No!!! NEVER!"  
And with that, I left.

* * *

"Eww, Peter, your feet are so big," Sirius said.

James moped in the corner while Remus tried to do some homework.

Peter made an excited noise. "Yippee! I have always had the smallest feet."  
"That's really disgusting. You have toe fungus, Peter."  
James took no notice to Sirius' attempt at being funny.

"C'mon mate, lighten up! It's not the first time she's ever rejected you."  
"Can I paint my nails?" Peter asked.  
"It just hurts now," James said, "You'd think she'd give in."  
Sirius shook her head. "She's a tough cookie."  
James just sighed.

Remus sniffled. "What have I done to deserve Sirius as my evil twin?"

Peter was now painting his nails.

James curled up into a ball.

**Hey! So, this was pretty long…so review. The little review button is going to shrivel into nothing unless there are reviews.**


	4. Chaos

Lily fumed her way down the halls. She reached the spot where the door was and thought about what she needed it to be.

_I need somewhere that will make me happy_, she thought.

She was shocked by what the door had led her to.

She walked in on Sirius and Remus dancing to some random song.

In leotards.

Oh my.

Lily was dumbfounded. All she could utter was, "Wha…Wha…?"  
Sirius grinned. Remus sighed.

"Hey there, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said cheekily.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "For the last time, I am not Mrs. Potter. Call me that one more time and I'll hit you with your man-purse."  
Sirius's grin faded. "It is NOT a man-purse."  
Remus rolled his eyes. "It so is, Sirius."  
Peter, who was currently behind a camera videotaping it all, nodded in agreement.

"If it's not a man-purse, then what is it?" asked James, casually strolling in.

"It is _called_," Sirius said, annoyed, "a backpack."  
Lily snorted. "Man-purse."

"Backpack."  
"Man-purse."  
"BACKPACK!"

"Alright, as much as we'd love to debate about Padfoot's Man-Purse, I have better things to do," James said, running a hand through his hair.

"Like what?" said Remus, raising an eyebrow.

James raised his eyebrows. "Anything better than staring at you and Padfoot in leotards."  
Sirius snorted haughtily. "Yeah right. You wish you could be us. You're really missing out James. I am telling you, this music video is so amazing…"  
Lily gazed at the door. Now would be a good time to escape.

She silently made her way there.

She put her hand on the knob, when someone clamped a strong hand on her shoulder.

Lily jumped and spun around, only to find James facing her. His eyes were clouded over, and he looked puzzled and frazzled.

"Evans-I mean, Lily-can I talk to you for a second?_ Alone_?" James asked, shooting a glance at his friends.

"No," Lily said as she whipped the door opened.

"Lily, please-this is not just another attempt for me to ask you out," James said, his brow furrowing.

Lily stared at him, clearly confused. Before she could say anything to respond, James grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. Down the corridors they traveled until they reached outside of the castle, where James led her to a tree he and the Marauders were fond of.

"Lily, look," James said as they reached the top, "I know that you still probably hate me, but listen-"

"What?" Lily asked.

"So there's this…girl," James said, "And she's following me around."  
Lily raised her eyebrow. "And?"  
"And I want to tell her to stop following me without hurting her feelings, because you know…"  
Lily gaped at him. "Are you…are you actually being considerate about someone's feelings?"  
James glared at her crossly. "Oh, because you're the perfect example of being considerate!"  
"You don't count, James, I have my reasons to tell you no!"  
"Yeah? What are they, then? Do you just like to see me so dejected?"  
Lily grew more and more agitated. She ran a hand through her hair and looked away.

"Is that why?" James asked, his tone of voice growing softer.

Lily didn't say anything else.

Instead, she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Peter came out from behind the camera, staring at his two friends. They had just finished shooting their music video, and the result was amazing.

"Alright," Sirius said, "Now all we have to do is find James."

"Can we change out of our leotards first?" Remus asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the strange piece of clothing Sirius had forced him into wearing.

"I will have you know," Sirius huffed, "that these are the best leotards money can buy. I am going to leave mine on. However, you do not deserve to have it on."  
"Good," Remus muttered under his breath.

James stared at Lily once their kiss was over.  
"L-Lily…are you…alright?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

Lily didn't say anything. Instead, she just sat down and started to cry.

"Lily…should I fetch Madame Pomfrey?"  
Lily was unphased by his comment.

James sat down next to her.

"What's wrong? Is it me? I am I terrible? Say something to let me know you weren't possessed by the girl that was following me around!"  
Lily managed to choke out, "You idiot…"  
"Ah," James said, nodding his head.

"…You made up that story just so you could come up here with me…didn't you?"  
James grinned slyly. "Yes…"  
"And why would you do that?"  
"Because," James replied, "I wanted to make up for our awful date and show you what a kind guy I really am."  
Lily snorted. She turned away from James, not meeting his gaze.

James moved a bit closer to Lily.

"Evans, I have a question," James said to Lily.

"What?" Lily said, still not facing him.

"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why would you, Lily 'I hate Potter' Evans, kiss me?"  
"I…it's…complicated, Potter," Lily said.

"Tell me."  
"You know, you start to grate on a person's nerves after a while."  
"Is that why?"  
"No."  
"Oh."

"So…um…Lily…"  
"What?"  
"For the next Hogsmeade trip, would you…consider going with me?"  
"…It's possible."  
"Oh. Okay. I-Wait, what?"  
"I'll consider it."  
James stared at her, bewildered.

"Evans, are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
"Positive."  
"…are you going insane?"  
"Maybe. And shouldn't we get inside? It's starting to get chilly."  
James wondered what he could do. He had no jacket on, but there was one more option.

James put his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily didn't pull away like James had expected her to. Instead, she smiled at James.  
And the two looked at each other.

"I bet he's outside," Sirius said.

"Me too," Remus agreed, glad to be out of his leotard.

Peter followed the two as they headed outside.

Sirius came to a halt, and so did Remus. This caused Peter to fall over, looking very stupid in the process.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as he got up.

Sirius pointed towards the tree where James and Lily were.

Remus stared.  
Peter broke the awkward silence.

"…I don't get it."  
"Wormtail, you blockhead, do you realize who those two are?" Sirius said, half-jokingly, half-serious.

"No…?"  
"That's Prongs. Prongs and Evans, to be exact."  
"No…!"  
"Yes. Now, we must find out how this happened…"  
"Not now, Sirius," Remus said, pulling his two friends away, "Later."  
And so, as the three friends walked away, Sirius formulated more of his infamous plans, Peter tried to find something interesting to say, and Remus told Sirius no to each one of his plans.

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I'm not sure if I like this chapter. Is it good?**


	5. A Turn for the Worst

Two hours before breakfast….

"I don't like this plan."  
"If you don't do the plan with me, I'll just do it in my animagus form. Which, need I remind you, is YOU."

"Pleaaaaaaaseeeeeee?"

"Sirius, stop making that face…it's weird...Fine! I'll join you in your stupid plan so I can watch it fail and laugh in your face about your failure!"  
"…that was uncalled for, Remus."  
"I'm not sorry. The only way to bring your sanity back is by insulting you."  
"Anyways, here's the plan…."

* * *

James Potter strolled into breakfast, having no idea what was about to happen. He expected to see Lily and to see her ignore him, just like she always did. But deep inside, she wouldn't be able to forget that she kissed him last night. And James walked in, not seeing Lily. Instead, he walked up to a frantic Sirius, an agitated Remus, and a neutral-looking Peter.

"Prongs! Evans' gone missing!" Sirius shrieked  
"What?" James asked, completely confused.

"They've looked all over the school for her, mate. They can't find her anywhere…"  
James grabbed Peter's toast and Remus' bacon and said he'd be back.

He ran down the halls panicking. What if Lily left because of him? He had to find her.

Sirius grinned proudly. "Phase one is complete."

* * *

Remus groaned. "I have a feeling this isn't going to end well."  
Lily strolled in for breakfast, wondering what James was going to say to her. She had no idea why she'd kissed him. She had been getting tired of hiding that she didn't hate him, and he seemed actually like he cared for a second. But when Sirius, Remus, and Peter approached her looking worried, she felt very confused.

"James is missing!" Sirius howled.  
"I beg your pardon?" Lily spat at Sirius.

"We can't find him anywhere!" Sirius said.

"Please!" Lily responded, trying to hide her concern, "James isn't like a lost puppy. He'll find his way back."  
"But even Dumbledore's gotten involved in the search!" Sirius yelled back.

"Dumbledore…?" asked Lily faintly.

"Yes!"  
"But this could be another prank," Lily said reasonably.

"But we heard him struggling last night!" Sirius said, "He must have been kidnapped!"  
Lily tried her best to conceal her concern. "He'll come back. He probably faked it."  
She walked over to Alice and tried to act as normal as she could. As soon as she was done, she bolted out of the room and ran off to find him.

* * *

James sat down. He had just looked everywhere he could possibly think of. He had no idea what to do. He honestly felt overwhelmed.

He sat down and sighed. What if Sirius was lying? What if Lily was really here all along? Or worse…what if Sirius had kidnapped her as a prank?  
He began to get more and more worried. He stood up and bolted down the halls, shouting for Lily.

Lily grew more and more agitated as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts, searching for James. She got angrier as she thought about the fact that Sirius could be-probably was-lying. She felt partially angry at herself for falling in love with stupid James. She sat down, frustrated, and tried to calm down. But she knew she wouldn't be able to calm down until she found James. She was a mess and had no idea what to do, so she went to the room that she had been visiting for the past few days.

James grew more and more tired as he went through the day. Searching for Lily was exhausting. He went to the room in which he had had a failed date with Lily. He decided that after he found Lily, he would give the room a name.

He entered the room, collapsing on a chair in the doorway, relaxing for a rare few minutes.

* * *

Lily stormed down the hallway to the room, furiously entering.

As she entered, she saw James sitting on a chair.

"James!"  
"Lily!"  
The two ran up to each other and hugged.

"Sirius told me that you were missing-"

"He told me the same thing!"  
"He told me you were kidnapped-"

"I thought you ran away-"

Lily smiled at James. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
James grinned. Lily was happy he was okay!

"Me too, Evans," James said, "I thought you were missing because of me."  
"If I was," Lily said, blushing, "it wouldn't be because of you…"  
James smiled.

He looked at Lily, who no longer hated him. He liked it that way.

Lily looked at James, who she had decided wasn't so bad. James smiled back at her, and she found herself kissing him again.

* * *

Remus walked away at Sirius and Peter, feeling stupid that he had been part of the plan. He decided to go to the room, thinking that he could be alone for a while there.

Once in the room, he was shocked to find James and Lily kissing. So in a way, Sirius' crazy, insane plan had proved that there was a possibility the two were dating.

"Remus!" Lily shouted, quickly moving away from James.

"Um…hi?"

James walked over to Remus. "You can't tell anyone."  
Remus winced. "I won't, but Sirius and Peter know..."  
"But how?" Lily spluttered out.

"We saw James had his arm around you yesterday, Lily. Sirius, of course, created this plan to see if yesterday was just chance or if you two were really dating. And now here we are. So should Sirius find out, he will, naturally, tell everyone."

Lily sighed, putting her head in her hands.

Sirius and Peter walked to the room. Sirius was laughing hysterically.

"My plan worked! They really fell for it!" Sirius laughed.

Peter laughed quietly along with Sirius.

They approached the room they had been visiting for the past few days, and as they went in, they found James, Lily, and Remus all sitting talking.

Sirius grinned at them all.

They scowled back.

James glared at him. "Not funny, mate. Not funny at all."  
Sirius was shocked to see his best friend so angry. "It was just a prank, James."  
Remus shook his head at Sirius. "No, Sirius, to James and Lily, it wasn't. You seriously scared them, and none of us think it was funny."

Lily nodded in agreement, glaring at Sirius for making her think James was kidnapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You guys can't take a joke."

James said, "You can't realize that your pranks go too far."  
And Sirius became angry. And soon the two were in a heated argument, shouting and screaming at each other.

Remus and Peter were horrified. They had never seen the two boys fight like this before. Remus decided that he would do something. He stepped in between the two boys and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

James was still angry. "Get out," he whispered at Sirius.

"I was just about to leave," he hissed back, angrily storming out the door.

Lily, Peter, and Remus exchanged stupefied glances. They had never seen James this angry before.

James noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked, "What?"

The silence filled up the room, making an uncomfortable silence.


	6. Revenge

Sirius stormed away from the room, furious. Why didn't James get it? It was just a prank.

Remus' words echoed in his head. _"__No, Sirius, to James and Lily, it wasn't. You seriously scared them, and none of us think it was funny."_

James was lying. Sirius' pranks _never _went too far! What had happened to James? If it had been anyone else but him and Evans, he would've thought that the prank was hilarious!

"Stupid Evans," muttered Sirius, grinding his teeth.

Where was he supposed to go now? Obviously, he couldn't go to the room. He didn't want to go to his dorm because James, Remus, and Peter would be there sooner or later. So he just stormed down the hall, his hands clenched into fists.

People were calling out, "Sirius! Hey, Sirius!" but he ignored them. He was too frustrated to respond.

He looked at the floor, the unchanging floor, beneath his feet. He didn't notice that someone was walking in front of him, and suddenly, he ran into them.

The two crashed down to the floor.

"Watch it, Black!" screamed the girl furiously, "You could have hurt me!"

She was Marlene McKinnon. Sirius was pretty sure had dated her at one time, but who knows?

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for this."  
Marlene, who was still angry at Sirius for breaking up with her, got up off the floor and stamped her foot.

"You jerk!" she said.

Sirius got up furiously. "Don't call me that!"

"Why? What're you going to do to me?"  
Sirius had already formed the perfect plan in his head. Add fuel to the fire.

He reached out, grabbed her face and kissed her.

Marlene, who was obviously shocked, stood in place.

Sirius backed away, winked, and walked away.

* * *

James furiously muttered to himself in the room. Remus and Peter were sitting far off in a corner, and Lily was playing with a string coming off of her skirt.

She looked over at James, concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

James nodded furiously. "Fine. I'm fine."

Lily looked away. "No, you're not."

"Why is Sirius such an idiot?" he exploded, "Why doesn't he get that he went too far this time?"  
"I know," said Lily, "But then again, he's always been an idiot, hasn't he?"

James laughed shakily.

"I'm so mad at him," James said, shaking his head.

Lily, who, hoping she knew James well enough, thought that he and Sirius would make up tomorrow.

* * *

James, Remus, and Peter all sat in the Common Room. Remus, who was doing his homework, was exhausted. The past week had been tiring, and the full moon was in a few days.

Sirius entered; his face was mischievous but his eyes were angry. James began to panic, because now Sirius was in his "I'm-angry-stop-at-nothing" prank mode, which usually led to serious trouble.

Marlene McKinnon, who was sitting in an armchair when Sirius came in, turned around. She saw Sirius and jumped up.

"Sirius, what was that earlier?" she said, walking up to him and poking him in the chest.

She shouted several choice words at him and waved her hands around. Sirius, obviously getting bored, kissed her, winked, and left laughing.

James was getting madder at Sirius; didn't he realize what he was doing?  
Marlene just stood there, her mouth agape, and then waved her hands as if to say "I give up".

The time got later and soon, Remus, Peter, and James were climbing the steps up to their dorm.

Sirius was already in the dorm, obviously waiting for the others to come.

Remus opened the door, and suddenly, he, along with Peter and James, felt a sickening, sticky substance fall on top of them.

Toothpaste, hair gel, syrup; you name something sticky, it was in it.

James, Remus, and Peter shouted out cries of protest, trying to get the stickiness off of them. Sirius collapsed into laughter, tears coming from his eyes as he laughed so hard.

James exploded. He began to shout at Sirius, screaming, "What was that? It's not funny!"

Sirius was wiping away his tears, still chuckling. "Don't freak out; it was just a joke, mate."

James shouted back, "When are you going to get that it's not just a joke?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and shrugged.

The others left the room to go get cleaned up.

Suddenly, Sirius got the perfect plan; it'd annoy James beyond belief.

* * *

The next day, Lily and James sat down in the room, both tired of seeing Sirius' pranks get worse and worse.

James sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"They're not funny anymore!" Lily said angrily, "He's kissed Marlene several times for no reason, do you know how that makes her feel?"

"That's not really what I'm concerned about," James said absentmindedly.

"Why aren't you concerned about it? Well, here's more things that Sirius has done," Lily said, droning on and on about how Sirius had hurt her friends with his pranks. To see if James was listening, she added, "People are dying!"

James snapped back into attention. "What?"

"Just seeing if you were paying attention."

James shook his head, "This isn't the worst of it. I know he's not going to stop until he gets revenge on me."

"But how?" Lily asked.

* * *

Sirius cackled as he walked back from class. The plan was perfected; it would teach James a lesson, not to mess with him, that James should never underestimate Sirius Black's pranks.

He ran down the hall, seeing Evans turn the corner.

"Perfect," he muttered to himself.

Lily walked down, clearly ignoring him. He jumped out in front of her, grabbed her face as tight as he could, and kissed her.

Lily struggled to get away. Sirius held on, because the longer this lasted to more angry James would get.

Lily broke free, slapped him, and kicked him.

Sirius saw that she had her hand curled into a fist, and she raised it, but dropped it.

She shook her head, disgusted, and walked away.

* * *

Lily stormed down the hall, furious. What was Sirius trying to do, make James stop being friends with him forever? What an idiot! She walked faster and faster, and she realized hot tears were streaming down her face. She wasn't sure why; something about the fact that Sirius had kissed her after she had finally started dating James…it wasn't right. She saw James, kicking his feet at the ground as he walked, and ran up to him. She flung her arms around him.

"What? What's wrong?" James asked, hugging her.

"S-Sirius k-kissed m-me," she stammered, crying into his shoulder, "An-and I t-tried to get away, an-and he wouldn't l-let me…"  
James began to yell angrily, "That's it! This is too far!"

He kissed Lily and ran off.

* * *

James was absolutely livid. What was Sirius thinking? This was too far, and Sirius was going to pay for it.

"He knows me too well," muttered James.

He stormed up through the Common Room and up the stairs to his dorm. He flung open the door and saw Remus and Peter doing homework, while Sirius was just sitting on his bed.

James screamed swears at Sirius, ran up to him, and punched him, straight in the eye, and then in the stomach. Sirius fought back, punching James as hard as he could. The two boys were fighting like Remus and Peter had never seen, and the two were dumbstruck at seeing the two best friends like that.

James screamed, "Kissing my girlfriend for revenge, I'll show you revenge-" but was cut off by Sirius punching his mouth.

Remus jumped in, attempting to pull Sirius and James away from each other. He shouted over his shoulder, "Peter, go get McGonagall, now!"

Peter dashed out the door while Remus tried his hardest to keep the two from throwing another punch at the other.

James was throwing himself against Remus to hit Sirius again. James wiped his face with his sleeve, not to wipe away sweat but the streaks of tears running down his face.

"I thought…I thought you got it!" he shouted at Sirius, "I thought you got that this is the one chance I have with Evans, the first time she really likes me! And now, now you screw it all up because you want revenge, revenge because you were an idiot! I thought…I thought we were best friends, I thought you would get that kissing Evans is wrong, so wrong, which you've known since, since I told you I-I loved her! And I thought you could just stay away from this one thing, but no, you didn't, because I love Evans, because she means so much to me…"

James wiped his face with his sleeve again, finally pushing his way past Remus and straight up to Sirius. And the two just stood, eye to eye, neither saying anything. James' shaking hand, which was curled into a fist at his side, kept lifting and falling. Sirius was standing, trying to get it, trying to understand what James had said, trying to understand the he made a mistake.

"How do you know," Sirius said, "that you love her? We were only in first year-"

"I love her!" James bellowed, "I LOVE LILY EVANS! You don't get it, you've never really loved someone like I love Evans!"

James continued on, explaining why he loved Lily.

Remus turned towards the door to see if Peter had come back yet. The door was open, but Peter wasn't standing there.

Lily was motionless in the door frame, her mouth open, dumbstruck.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated this story (or anything else, for that matter) in forever. :( But this chapter is for a project on FF that I'm doing called P.U.L.L., which you can find out more about on Bookaholic711's profile.**


End file.
